1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treating devices, and more particularly, to devices for permanently curling and waving the hair through mechanical means.
2. Prior Art
Hair curling devices and hair waving devices have been separately known for a long time and have taken many different forms. The most basic form of hair curling devices which has been in existence for some time is a single cylindrical member having a handle portion and generally is provided with an electrical heating element in the cylindrical portion which can be hand held with the hair to be curled wrapped around the cylindrical portion and then held in this position until the heat has caused a permanent curling of the hair. In addition, some such devices have incorporated steaming features which cause vaporization of water that is expelled through a plurality of holes along the length of the cylinder so as to pass through the hair and assist in establishing a permanent curl through the use of hot moist vapor and thus reduce damage to the hair that might otherwise occur simply by application of heat alone. Such devices also often provide a spring loaded rotatable clamp which engages the hair after it has been wrapped around the cylindrical portion and assist in holding the hair in position during the time necessary for permanently curling it.
Similar devices have been developed for placing waves in the hair. Since a plurality of waves are generally considered fashionable, it is common for such devices to have a plurality of cylindrical elements for placing a plurality of waves in a section of hair rather than using a single cylinder as in the case of a curling device. Otherwise, the devices generally incorporate the same features as the curling devices discussed above, such as some means for applying heat to the hair to establish the permanent wave and often also incorporate steaming devices, again to reduce possible damage to the hair during the setting period. Examples of the various types of devices utilized in the past for waving hair are illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Bradley 911,571; Cefalu et al 1,896,940; Farrell 2,006,946; and Keele 2,048,934. It is to be noted that none of the devices are designed to be used as either a curling or waving device, but merely have the single function of placing waves in the hair although by various mechanical means.